Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue
Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue is a hugely designed interactive motion 4D theater that is in the Disney's Magic Kingdom replacing Stitch's Great Escape in Tommorowland and Disneyland replacing Starcade and the old Location of Star Traders, and underneath Captain EO in Tomorowland. This ride will be a hilarious, and action packed adventure. Queue and Preshow 1 The queue is similar to the queue to the Wreck It Ralph Meet and Greet at Hollywood Studios, except the queue for Arcade Rescue is larger, and the games displayed on screens are now interactive. The first preshow of the new ride is a boring briefing video to the Video Game Security Center, but the video gets from boring into nonsensical mayhem. Preshow 2 The second preshow stars a audio-animatronic Commander Robbit, (from the 1995 classic Jumping Flash!) as he will recruit you to become a part of the Video Game Security Center. What turns to a security commander briefing you, into a whole interruption by Ralph, Fix It Felix Jr, Sgt Calhoun, and Vanellope, "Will you four shut up, I am trying to work here." says a displeased Robbit. Suddenly Turbo with his new Cy-Bug MuuMuu minions, (MuuMuus are also from Jumping Flash!) kidnaps Vanellope, but first to get past Robbit, Turbo plays a lullaby to Robbit, his chances of putting the old white rabbit to sleep was successful. Ralph has an idea, to use the unfinished "Platformer Board" which is a vehicle which can jump, or fly to extreme heights, and it also has weapons, "But, sadly not the spread gun" the "Platformer Board" has weak, "NES Zappers", but still this was their idea to save Vanellope and the rest of the Gaming Universe. Ride Your "Platformer Board" jumps to the teleportation bay to teleport recurits to Game Central Station, Recruits are then able to use the "NES Zappers" on the attacking MuuMuu Cy-Bugs. Then the Recruits teleport to Fix It Felix Jr, their first game, as Cy-Bug MuuMuus are attacking the game, after various spins around the penthouse, the "Platformer Board" runs out of energy, and unfortunately is attacked by the first real Cy-Bug which is invulnerable to the zaps of the guns that come from the recruits. The Cy-Bug attacks the recruits, then a large version of Turbo kicks the "Platformer Board" to what seems to be a mysterious cave filled with Cy-Bug MuuMuus, then drops the recruits to a dance floor with slowly spinning statues of Turbo and Vanellope and more Cy-Bug Muus. Then a hologram of Turbo says "Let's watch us dance, shall we?" Then the dance floor turns into a purple waterfall, the recruits are now flying through Turbo's Evil Lair of Absolute Evil. More Cy-Bug Muus are still waiting to be blasted as the "Platformer Board" flys through abstract mountains, weird cloud paintings on the sky, and raining code. Once the Recruits are inside Turbo's Real Lair of Absolute Real Evil, They encounter more Cy-Bug Muus then they want. "Welcome to my evil lai- WAIT! I think I already said that!" Then they find a container, which has Vanellope's code, In which Ralph grabs the container. "I know something bad is behind me right?" Recruits encounter Cy-Bug King Candy as he attacks people first thing, "SHOOT THE UNDERSIDE TO KNOCK THIS ABOMINATION SENSELESS!" Shooting the underside of Turbo worked, but not very long. Instead Vanellope escapes her container and pushes a button which releases a beacon to attract all Cy-Bugs and Cy-Bug MuuMuus. In the end, Ralph, with apparently Robbit congratulates the Recruits, and then the ride ends. Mechanics This ride is similar to Reboot the Ride, except it is in 3D, and it has a shooting arcade game experience in it. Cast Ralph: John C. Reilly Vanellope: Sarah Silverman Felix: Jack McBrayer Calhoun: Jane Lynch Robbit: Tim Curry Turbo: Alan Tudyk or John De Lancie Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Tomorrowland Attractions Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Simulators Category:Wreck-It Ralph Attractions